


食谱 | 芝士年糕

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 白嫩的小腿被肌肉强劲的胳膊推成M字，隐秘处门户大开，金珉奎这才发现他的哥哥早就做好了十足准备，难怪翻来覆去一再央求，他在心里骂了一句自己的不解风情，闭上眼饱含歉意地吻了一口等待已久的穴口，芝士的浓郁交叠糯米的清香在空气里弥漫开来，金珉奎却已经顾不上他做了半天的芝士年糕——毕竟他的哥哥，才是最香甜最好吃的那个。





	食谱 | 芝士年糕

*2019的第一天我一边缓缓整理外国文学史一边开小锅做饭……

金珉奎其实还没睡醒，胡乱扎了个围裙给权顺荣做饭，他家哥哥在床上央央叫着说要吃芝士年糕，又绵又软的声音拖长，小脸儿在他颈窝蹭的起劲，湿漉漉的眼睛盯紧了：“珉——奎——”

这谁能受得住啊？

怪他自己昨天晚上非要换过来睡，一次完事儿之后金珉奎累了，不顾还没吃饱的小仓鼠就自顾自宣布结束，他家哥哥估计很不满意，嘟嘟囔囔小声骂了句狗崽子，临睡前还非要把他那玩意儿包在自己手心，才肯乖乖枕到他怀里睡着。

权顺荣眦睚必报。

金珉奎真的领教到了，晚上睡得其实真的挺好，怀里的小人温润柔软，地暖的温度不燥人，但是早上却是在带了点酸楚的痛感里被迫醒来的。

权顺荣嘴唇抵在他大腿根，先是伸舌头舔舔而已，弄得湿度够了用上牙齿啃咬，正好叼着他晨勃的性器嘬出啧啧的水声，可能因为还没睡醒不想睁开眼睛，想要做深喉却胡乱用牙齿磨得金珉奎叫出声。

掀开被子，是自家哥哥用软得仿佛抽掉骨头的姿势趴在他身上，小牙的尖利却早就在半梦半醒中领教到，金珉奎痛得皱了眉头刚要开口，但是马上权顺荣就咧开嘴笑得一脸纯良。

太可爱了。

权顺荣肯定非常清楚自己什么样子可爱，眼睛弯的弧度、嘴角亮晶晶的口水、塌下去的眼睫毛、半长的顺毛刘海，再加上现在这幅明明是小恶魔、却好像受害者一样的纯良表情，纵使他金珉奎咬再牙切齿也舍不得用多一点点力气。

权顺荣没再搞他，往上爬了爬与自己睡得懵懂的弟弟对视，眼睛又笑成十点十分，甜得要滴蜜的表情看得金珉奎心头一颤，哥哥的肉肉的小手就凑过来捧他的脸，太用力了，不知道是不是故意，啪叽一声拍到鼻子上，金珉奎这才清醒了点抬起胳膊，去捏权顺荣宽大T恤下洁白的那段小腰。

“哥……”，金珉奎软下姿态求饶，一大早就这样他真的有些受不住，权顺荣却看准了他吃这套继续加码，哼唧着要亲亲，这样趴着的姿势本身就暧昧，金珉奎觉得自己要顶不住了。

昨天没尽兴的小仓缠着要打起床炮，金珉奎哭笑不得地拍拍他哥的屁股，压低声音去求协商：

“哥哥不饿吗？”

“既然那么贪吃先吃早饭好不好？”  
“不——要——！”，权顺荣却不吃他这套，像小朋友一样梗着嗓子一字一句地喊出声来。

“先吃你的”

“那个”

权顺荣精神头好的不得了，索性坐起来在金珉奎胸口画圈圈，可怜巴巴的眼神加上咬着的下唇诱惑到不行，手又不依不饶去摸金珉奎已经硬挺的下身。

“哥……”

“我好不好看？”，权顺荣突然换了个话题，眉毛挑起来看弟弟。

“好看…顺荣哥最好看了”

“那、那或者你先吃我也可以”

“——秀色可餐嘛！”，权顺荣钓得起了劲变本加厉，咬着一根手指又开口，金珉奎觉得自己要疯了。

/  
最后是意犹未尽接了个长长的吻才勉强应对了黏糊糊的小仓，金珉奎跑到厨房给做早餐，翻出洋葱切着，本以为哥哥不会再跟过来，却在一阵门开关的乒乓声后又被从背后抱上来。

“胜宽他们都不在……”，权顺荣把手指塞到金珉奎后腰扎的蝴蝶结里拨弄，委屈的声音像是在微波炉里解冻之后松软的年糕，黏黏糯糯地在金珉奎身上游走，再整个把他全身包裹进筋道的清甜里面。

“嗯……”，金珉奎炒着洋葱爆香，再把拿出来的培根和肉丸倒进去翻炒，他的意志力跟着洋葱在吱吱的食用油里变软，这世界上怎么会有人又是淫魔又是天使，明明张嘴闭嘴伸手收手都带了满溢的欲望，表情却像是被恶犬吓到的小动物，需要他捧到手心好好呵护。

不过火开着，早餐还是要接着做，纵使权顺荣的手已经扒开他裤腰潜进去，金珉奎还是稳了心神控制水量，把火开大了盖上锅盖再转身去制伏作乱的哥哥。

“哥怎么这么着急啊…”

“就那么喜欢这个吗？唔……”，他捉住已经开始前后套弄的小手。

“我说哥就那么想被干是吗？嗯？”，他故意说得直白，权顺荣低头佯装害羞，又不服气地抬起头跟他对视，嘴唇噘得高，太可爱了——

金珉奎觉得自己应该早些投降，早该承认自己拿哥哥没办法，就算体型差摆在那里，也只能束手无措只能乖乖上钩——

他哥未免太会了一点。

被烧滚的水咕嘟嘟煮着肉丸和培根，肉香和热气熏着小仓鼠的脸，他推了一把弟弟让他注意自己的锅子，金珉奎只好松开手去倒炒年糕酱，权顺荣又如愿以偿得空，两只手都钻进去摸得起劲，指甲故意一遍遍刮过铃口，还在后颈留下一串湿嗒嗒的吻，腾出一只手钻进卫衣里去摸金珉奎的胸，调皮的两指弹了弹，冷不防拧了一把乳尖。

“珉奎做早餐要专心哦”

金珉奎没法制止，现在需要不断搅拌才能防止粘锅，他第一次狼狈到发抖，一边搅着锅里的酱汁一边不可抑制地起了反应，压抑着的喘息从牙齿间漏出来，身后的小人儿则窃笑得像不关他事一样，拖着媚极了的鼻音反复叫他的名字。

“唔…珉奎——快点嘛——快、点、嘛——”

上下攻略他的哥哥还伸出舌头舔湿了他的后颈、耳后和下颔，小舌湿润柔软的触感太轻了，痒痒的，终于熬到收干汤汁的时候，金珉奎急不可耐地抖落盒子里的马苏里拉芝士，不管均不均匀好歹铺上一层就推进烤箱，机器开始工作，后腰的蝴蝶结早就开了，他一把扯下围裙，转过身钳住权顺荣的腰。

“权、顺、荣！”，金珉奎恶狠狠地喊出大名，直接把哥哥推到了餐桌上，先捧着小脸亲了个晕晕乎乎，大手撩起宽大的睡衣推到上面，嘤咛的呻吟听得他心头起火，金珉奎用力捏开权顺荣的嘴巴往里塞睡衣的下摆，强迫他咬住后没再客气，直接用上虎牙去研磨因为小仓自己玩得起劲所以早就挺翘的乳头，“呜……”，权顺荣终于肯示弱，可弟弟已经不是束手的状态，揉弄胸口的大手有力又狠劲，他觉得自己的皮肤要起火。

“哥这么着可劲儿撩拨我——不就是想被我”

“嗯…唔，不就是、想被我这么推在桌子上干……”

白嫩的小腿被肌肉强劲的胳膊推成M字，隐秘处门户大开，金珉奎这才发现他的哥哥早就做好了十足准备，难怪翻来覆去一再央求，他在心里骂了一句自己的不解风情，闭上眼饱含歉意地吻了一口等待已久的穴口，芝士的浓郁交叠糯米的清香在空气里弥漫开来，金珉奎却已经顾不上他做了半天的芝士年糕——

毕竟他的哥哥，才是最香甜最好吃的那个。


End file.
